Knights of the Triangular Table
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Medieaval AU - Elysium, Atlantis and Olympus have been at war for centuries. A powerful nymph gave them a magical sword and a prophecy, that whoever could pull the sword would unite them and bring peace. The location of the sword has long since been lost, so Prince Nico of Elysium decides to go on a quest to find her, to find the sword and to bring peace. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Knights of the Triangular Table || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Knights of the Triangular Table – The Necromancer and the Lord of the Lake

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; medieval AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, dragons/shape-shifters, character death (temporary), hetero, polyamory (threesome)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Octavian/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: The kingdoms of Elysium, Atlantis and Olympus have been at war for many centuries. A prophecy speaks of a great king who will unite the three realms by pulling a magical sword from a stone. Prince Nico, heir to Elysium, wants to bring peace to his people and goes on a quest. Legend has it that the sword was given by the Lady of the Lake, so he sets out to find her.

 **Knights of the Triangular Table**

 _The Necromancer and the Lord of the Lake_

On a larger island not too far off from the main land, there were three main realms.

The kingdom of Atlantis, stretching along the sandy coast of the island, ruled by the fair folk. Elves of all variants – water elves, better known as nymphs, had been on the throne of Atlantis for many centuries now. A peaceful realm, most times. Yes, its water-bound creatures could be deadly to sailors of foreign and enemy countries, luring them into death with their siren's songs, while the elves of the forest could kill with a straight shot of their arrows. The race of elves was mainly peaceful, but when provoked they were precise and deadly. Their kingdom was a long stretch of beaches, surrounded by the thick forest, heavily guarded by the elves.

The kingdom of Olympus, the richest of kingdoms. A great military force, not going into war on horseback but on dragons. They had caught and tamed the mighty beasts, making their mostly human-based kingdom the most dangerous in terms of attack, guarding the human bases that were located around and on the high mountains of their realm. It was a theme for them. The humans who feared magic seemed to be the ones to use it most excessively and for their own gains. Magic was only tolerated if it could serve humans and the humans were more than weary toward those who carried magic in their hearts, namely sorcerers and faeries.

And lastly the kingdom of the magic-users. Elysium, ruled by warlocks and witches, sorcerers and enchantresses. They were the most suppressed and feared kingdom. Even though their pure strength alone would easily be able to overwhelm Olympus, they did not share the same prestige. Olympus was a kingdom respected throughout the archipelago and even the main lands. Elysium however was feared throughout, for humans feared what they did not understand and what they could not achieve themselves, like the magic from within. It was why the magic-users found themselves pushed to the outskirts of the island, in the deep, steep valley behind Olympus' mountains.

Many, many years ago, a prophecy had been given to the young kings of those three kingdoms. For years, they had been at war and in the middle of one of their countless battles did a beautiful water faery, one of Atlantis' oracles, approach them. She gave the three kings a prophecy.

She showed them a magic sword, forged with dragon-fire in Olympus, bound by magic in Elysium and cooled in the deepest ice-lake of Atlantis. When the kings heard that this was the most powerful weapon in history, all three lunged at it with greedy hands. Yet before they could reach it did the Lady of the Lake thrust the sword into a stone and called out throughout that land that one day, a king would be born. A king so pure of heart and filled with bravery. She called him the once and future king, a king destined to unite the warring nations into one kingdom, bringing peace to all races. The king would reveal himself by pulling the magical sword from the stone, for only he of pure heart would even be able to pull the sword free.

All three kings tried, yet neither succeeded.

The war came to a bit of a stand-still after that, as every king found himself determined that he would sire a son who would be that once and future king, to seize all power over the island.

The tension between the kingdoms seemed to calm down into a truce as King Zeus, King Hades and King Poseidon came around. They created the triangular table, placed in the meeting hall of a tower centered at the peak of a cliff where all three kingdoms met. A table where each king would sit at the head and all three were equal. A table were the document of truce was signed.

Yes this peace instigated by the calmest of the three kings, King Poseidon, was a very fragile one. King Hades was a powerful warlock, a necromancer. Controller of the dead. Under his leadership, Elysium had an army of ghouls at its disposal. And King Zeus? King Zeus feared that power.

Fear made humans do stupid, stupid things. Like try and assassinate Queen Maria, killing her and her young daughter. The peace that had lasted merely two decades found its fast end at that and the war flared up stronger than ever before as Hades attacked with a vengeance.

For seven years did Prince Niccoló of Elysium grow up in the midst of war and all he ever wanted was peace for his people and for his family. He remembered the tale of the once and future king. His mother used to tell it to him when she tucked him in at night. Of a magical sword, given by the Lady of the Lake, to unite the kingdoms. Nico had always dreamed of being that king.

So when he reached seventeen, he packed his things and gathered a group of warlocks, witches and knights to accompany him on a quest to find the Lady of the Lake. For the location of the magical sword had long been lost to legend. Perhaps she could point them into the right direction.

"If she's even real."

"You're such a downer, Alabaster", grunted Nico displeased, glaring at his friend.

"I'm just saying. Lady of the Lake. Sounds ominous. Who's to say if she ever even existed?"

"And if she did, she would be half a millennium old at this point, so chances are she's dead."

"Thank you, Ethan. That's another important point. Even if she was real, she's probably dead."

Nico's glare intensified as he shouldered his back and stomped ahead of his friends. Alabaster was the strongest warlock Nico knew and he was one of Nico's best friends. Alabaster huffed as he got elbowed by his younger sister Lou and edged on to follow. Like her brother, Lou was a witch. Nico had also taken his own younger half-sister Hazel, whose magical abilities nearly rivaled Alabaster's, his other best friend Will, who was a strong warlock specialized on healing-magic, and three knights – well, two and a half knights, because while Luke and Ethan were high-ranking and well-respected knights, Cecil was their squire. Together, the eight of them were going to change fate.

"Personally, I think that the Lady of the Lake is real", offered Will gently.

Nico gave the blonde a crooked smile, grateful that at least this best friend of his was always on his side. Will was actually a half-blood; his mother was a witch and his father was a light elf. He had always been fascinated by the fair folk because of that, even though he had never met his father in person. Then again, Nico himself was rather fascinated with the fair folk too.

"She certainly is or was real in one way or the other", snorted Luke casually. "After all, it is the fair folk. Some of them do possess great magical powers themselves, especially so the gift of prophecy. And with that title, she most likely is a nymph of sorts."

"Water elf", corrected Hazel seriously. "Technically, they're called water elves."

"Technically? Really? Does that matter?", snorted Luke. "Fine, whatever. A water elf."

"We should try to show some respect. Considering we're going to their kingdom, asking them for help", added Ethan pointedly, brushing shoulders with Luke.

"Sure, but before we get to see any kind of elves, we have to get through Olympus without being eaten alive by a dragon or grilled by a dragon rider", muttered Cecil beneath his breath.

"Oh, we'll be fine", assured Lou in a chipper mood. "That's the _easy_ part of the quest, after all."

/break\

So far, their journey had been pretty boring actually. They stayed on the low paths that ran through Olympus, trying to hide under the tall trees wherever a forest would find its way through the narrow valleys of the kingdom. Weeks had passed with them just traveling on foot and fighting their way through the complicated environment. They wished they would have been able to take horses, but with the unpredictable route before them, it would have been impossible. The valleys between the mountains sometimes only left such narrow paths that it was a balance act for the group alone.

Things didn't stay calm, of course. Because why would they? Then again, Nico had been prepared for trouble from the get-go, it was why he had gathered a group of strong warlocks, witches and knights. Yet all the magic and fighting power was pretty useless when surprised in their sleep. Nico knew that putting Ethan and Alabaster on watch together had been a very bad, not good idea, because the couple would just make out, fuck, exhaust each other so much that they'd both fall asleep. Nico _should_ have known better, but at that point, he had been so tired, he had just nodded to whoever volunteered for watch so he could fall asleep for at least a few hours.

Nico woke up surrounded by four dragons and their riders, sharp teeth bared as the dragons stood ready to burn them at a second's notice if one of them were to use their magic. Just great.

"Who are you and what is your business in my kingdom?", barked one of the riders.

"Your kingdom?", asked Nico with the slightest sneer.

The rider lifted his helmet, revealing messy blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a memorable scar on his lip. Nico's eyes widened some. Sure. They ended up being caught by the youngest prince of Olympus. Of course. What else was new with Nico's luck?

"Holy shit, you're Prince Jason", yelped Cecil, wide-eyed. "I _knew_ this was a shitty idea, Nico!"

Prince Jason seemed intrigued by that. "Yes, I am Prince Jason. Now, who are you?"

"I'm-", started Nico, straightening his back.

"Not dumb enough to actually say it, are you?", hissed Luke, elbowing him.

Nico regarded him briefly and the knight backed down with a defeated sigh, shaking his head. "I am Prince Niccoló of Elysium. And these are my trusted and strongest allies. Now if you would tell your oversized lizards to close their mouths before we might just turn them into regular sized lizards, that would be wonderful. We mean you no harm, we're only traveling through."

"Why should we believe the crown-prince of Elysium traveling through Olympus is anything but a threat?", inquired the female rider on her dragon next to Jason.

"Because your kingdom happens to lay literally between our home and our destination", replied Hazel seriously as she stood tall and proud next to her brother. "Please, we mean you no harm."

Though she wasn't looking at the riders, she was addressing the prince's dragon. It was the smallest of the four dragons, but it was the most beautiful. Reddish-brown, nearly bronze where the slowly rising sun hit its scales. The dragon crooned and leaned down to sniff her hand.

"Leo, no", hissed the prince, tugging on his dragon's ear. "Bad dragon! No sniffing the witch!"

The dragon of the female rider next to him growled dangerously at that and turned his face to glare at Jason instead of Nico, everything about his posture showed that if this tiny little human did that again, he would find himself nicely crispy and as breakfast to the dragons.

"Re—eyna, tell Frank to stop looking at me like he wants to eat me", hissed Jason lowly.

"Nope. That one is on you. You know how protective Frank is of Leo", replied the female rider unimpressed, patting Frank's head. "You know Jason doesn't mean it, Frank."

"...So, we're taking them out with magic while they're busy infighting, right?", asked Alabaster.

He snapped his fingers the moment he said it, not even waiting for an answer. The four riders sat on the ground, tied-up and out of their armor, the dragons muzzled and tied up too. Alabaster gave them a pointed look and earned himself a praising kiss on the cheek from Ethan.

"Don't praise him, Ethan. You two are the ones who got us into this mess", grunted Nico.

"Which we're going to have words about", added Luke pointedly before he went to kneel down.

He took off the helmets of the other three riders, revealing them all to be female. One was a brutish brunette, another had black hair and the same electric-blue eyes as Jason and the third, Reyna, had long, black hair and intense obsidian eyes that reminded Nico painfully of his lost older sister.

"Now, let's turn this around", prompted Luke with a cheeky grin. "Who are _you_? And why is the prince just happily flying around with three girls?"

"I—I dislike that insinuation!", exclaimed Jason, cheeks flushing.

"Yeah, me too", drawled the other two females who were still unnamed.

Leo whined, wiggling around uncomfortably, trying to get rid of his muzzle. Hazel's eyes softened as the small dragon struggled with it, nearly hurting itself. She approached it hastily and took the muzzle off, gently caressing his face. The dragon cooed softly at that, leaning into her touch.

"...Stop playing with the deadly beast, sister", requested Nico, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But it's so adorable", argued Hazel with a frown. "I don't think it's dangerous."

Shaking his head, Nico went to untie the prince, startling everyone. "I was serious that we do not wish to harm you. All we want to do is continue on our way. You may untie your comrades and unchain your dragons and we will leave."

"Why?", asked Jason confused, rubbing his wrists.

"We're on a quest for peace", replied Nico honestly as the two princes looked into each other's eyes. "We're on a mission to find the enchanted sword, to bring peace to all kingdoms."

"You think you're the once and future king?", snorted the brunette female.

"I didn't say that", answered Nico and shook his head. "I don't... believe in the prophecy itself. A magic sword won't just grand you the power to rule for all of eternity. But I believe that there must be some core of truth in the legends. And if it is only that the people believe in the legend, it'll take the sword for our kingdoms to lay down their weapons and end this pointless bloodshed."

For a very, very long time did the two princes just stand opposite each other, looking into each other's eyes. Jason was assessing Nico, trying to decide whether or not to believe what the necromancer was saying. The tension was thick in their group.

"We'll join you", declared Jason.

"What?!", exclaimed essentially everyone aside from the two princes.

"Have you lost your mind?!", asked Reyna, clearly angry.

"No. I want _peace_. I'm sick of fighting, on everyone being on edge", whispered Jason and shook his head. "And who knows... Maybe... Maybe if the prince of Olympus and the prince of Elysium work together to bring peace, maybe that would be enough."

"I like the idea", smiled Hazel, still cuddling Leo, who was now rolling onto his back for belly-scratches. "Besides. We would be able to travel faster if we had... dragons. Right, sweetie?"

Leo cooed in agreement and turned to stare pleadingly up at Jason while Hazel started rubbing his belly. Jason snorted amused as he locked eyes with his dragon. The prince then went on to untie his friends, all three females watching the Elysians wearily.

"The more the merrier", shrugged Lou playfully.

"Backup would be good", drawled Will with calculating eyes.

"As long as the lizard riders keep in mind that we can turn them into frogs if they betray us", added Alabaster pointedly, hand sparkling with purple magic for effect. "You got that, knights?"

"As long as you keep in mind that if you hex us, our 'oversized lizards' will barbeque you", countered the brunette female with a glare. "And I'll punch you in the face."

"Clarisse, enough", warned Reyna with a sigh, running her hands through her hair. "Very well. We'll accompany you, if that is our prince's decision. Right, Thalia?"

"Someone's gotta watch out for my baby brother's dumb ass", shrugged the third female.

"Princess Thalia?", inquired Hazel surprised. "Well, then we'll tackle this with two princes and two princesses. I'm Princess Hazel. Those are Luke, Ethan, Cecil, Alabaster, Lou and Will."

"I am Princess Thalia, yes", confirmed Thalia. "Those are Reyna and Clarisse. Our dragons Leo, Frank, Jake and Chris. We _will_ come with you, even if personally I don't believe in the myth."

/break\

Turned out that dragons could change their skin. That was an interesting piece of information. Shocking, but also fascinating. And Nico had to admit that he didn't dislike the Olympians. For the past three weeks, they had been traveling with the Olympians, mainly by foot because the danger of being spotted by other dragon riders, who would then ask questions.

Turned out that Jason and Reyna were engaged, that Frank and Leo were a mated pair of dragons and that Frank was _very_ protective of his little mate, and that Clarisse was dating her dragon. Which, okay, was a bit strange to Nico. But then he saw the turquoise dragon turn into a tall, broad-shouldered guy with patches of scales on his skin and smaller horns on his head and okay, Nico kind of understood. Chris got along with Luke and Cecil like they were brothers, really. Mischievous and enjoying pranking the rest of their little quest. Nico also noticed that Jake was staring rather longingly at Will, which was so not being tolerated and made Nico put up his very best protective best friend look and dangerous glare whenever the dragon looked at Will. It was fun.

"Oh thank the heavens. There's an actual _village_ ", groaned Leo exhausted.

"...You are literally being carried by your mate. You're the last of us who gets to complain", pointed Alabaster out unimpressed where he was leaning against Ethan for support.

Leo huffed and buried his nose in Frank's hair from where he was sitting on Frank's back, arms around his mate's shoulders. Frank crooned soothingly, looking pretty content even though he was carrying Leo. Then again, Leo wasn't exactly tall or muscular. Petite, was the word that came to mind. Hazel was walking next to them, engaged in conversation with Frank.

"He's still right though. I need to sleep in a bed again. It's been months", sighed Cecil longingly.

They had finally reached Atlantis, which meant they could finally actually books rooms at an inn. After all, _everyone_ knew Princess Thalia and Prince Jason in Olympus, so it would have been far too suspicious. In Atlantis? With the right casual clothes, they would simply be travelers yearning for rest. Nico yawned widely as they searched for a place to stay. Which was harder than anticipated, because they were a total of sixteen people. Most laughed in their faces at the request alone, others sneered when they noticed that four of them were dragons. The warlocks could easily pass for humans, but the dragons had no chance to do so. If they weren't going to find something in the next half hour, they would call it a night and camp out in the forest after all.

"Can I interest you in a read?"

Nico blinked blearily and turned toward the light elf with the long red curls. She stood in front of a tent with star, sun and moon patterns. She had a twinkle to her eyes. Nico was a bit weary.

"No interest", replied Will kindly. "We're just looking for a place to stay."

"Well, half-blood, I think I know exactly the place for you and your warlock and dragon friends."

Their little party froze and stared at her wearily, Luke, Ethan, Cecil, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason and Reyna all reaching for their weapons in case this sooth seer was a danger to them. She laughed.

"Calm down, little prince", chuckled the redhead, looking at Jason. "My name is Rachel. And I'm just very good at my job. Come, my best friend works at a very inclusive inn."

"This is ridiculous", muttered Alabaster beneath his breath. "We're not considering..."

"You want to sleep on the ground?", countered Clarisse pointedly. "Because I don't. Not again."

They followed Rachel, knowing that if she truly was a danger, then they could easily overpower her. The redhead swayed her hips a little as she led the way to the outskirts of the village, to an inn that looked as though it was actually built to collapse into the lake. It did not look safe, but it looked... fun. The sign at the door had a beautiful mermaid painted on it, claiming _Siren's Song Inn_.

"Percy dearest, I bring to you... most interesting guests", declared Rachel cheerfully.

Percy dearest looked up from his spot behind the counter where he was engrossed in a book. Nico halted so suddenly that Will and Jake ran straight into him and grumbled something. Not that Nico cared, because oh, there was the most beautiful creature standing in front of him. Long, black hair, with two thin braids going around his head and tied in the back to hold the rest of his hair back. His skin had the slightest tinge of blue, indicating that he was a water elf. His ears were pointy and adored with blue jewels and silver jewelry. His lean figure was clad in soft blue robes.

"Mh... they do look interesting", drawled Percy, his ridiculously beautiful sea-green eyes sparkling.

"I figured they'd be well taken care of here", smirked Rachel with a wink.

"Are you _sure_ this is a place where we're welcomed?", asked Frank suspiciously.

He stood tall and proud, having Leo – and Hazel, as Nico noted dubiously – pushed behind himself protectively. The tall, muscular dragon was really very intimidating. Which was not going to stop Nico from intimidating the tall, muscular dragon if he dared to make a move in Nico's baby sister.

"Silena, guests", called Percy out loudly.

A giggling couple exited the backroom. She was a true beauty, skin tinged the same kind of blue as Percy's, her long light-blonde hair flowing behind her, body wrapped in a simple but beautiful pink gown. She was holding hands with a broad, dark-skinned dragon with impressive, thick horns. Nico blinked surprised. He hadn't expected a dragon in Atlantis.

"Oh. Dragons", whispered the woman – Silena – wide-eyed. "Oh, wonderful! Come in, come in!"

"Hello, fledgling", chuckled the broad dragon as he eyed Leo in particular. "You're half a cub."

"I—I'm not! I'm an adult!", exclaimed Leo with a broad pout.

"Of course you are, fledgling", laughed the man amused. "I'm Charles. This is my mate, Silena. Yes, you are very welcomed to stay here. We don't have too many guests. In Atlantis, people are weary of dragons, so we are glad for all the costumers we can get."

"And... you can squeeze sixteen people in here?", asked Luke dubiously.

"Well, you'd have to... uh, bundle up? We got four empty rooms, that means... two people per bed, if you can handle that", shrugged Percy casually, getting up from his chair. "I'll get Piper and we'll divide our new guests into rooms. You guys good to team up?"

"We'll manage. Thank you very much", nodded Nico gently.

"Of course, everything for a cutie like you", hummed Percy cheekily, winking at Nico.

Nico made a slightly squeaking sound at that, prompting the others around him to laugh. A slight blush colored Nico's cheeks and he couldn't believe it, because he couldn't remember the last time he had blushed because of someone. Then again, he didn't remember the last time someone had flirted with him so openly. Nico ran his eyes over Percy's back. It was a very nice view.

/break\

Sleeping in the same bed as Will was really not comfortable. The blonde radiated far too much heat and kept hogging the blankets. But the alternative would have been for Will to sleep in a bed with Jake, who had oh-so eagerly offered. Nico was way too protective to let that happen.

"You're a bag of dicks", stated Will where the blonde was tucked under Nico's chin.

"Yeah, been told that before", hummed Nico, arms crossed behind his head.

"You're going to cockblock me every way on this trip, aren't you?", whispered Will.

"Yeah, I will", nodded Nico with a cocky grin. "What? That dragon's not even asking permission."

"...I'm not a dame and you're not my big brother", stated Will dubiously. "I'm _older_ than you."

"Only by a couple months", huffed Nico, nudging Will with a grin.

"Will you two _shut up_?!", groaned Alabaster from the other bed, throwing a pillow.

"Yes, please. First time in a bed again and I just really want to sleep", agreed Ethan.

"Nico, back off and let Will go and make out with the hot dragon", ordered Alabaster with a yawn.

Will sat up eagerly, making Nico groan. "Yeah, sure. Go and make out with a dragon. Why would anyone listen to me, anyway, right? It's not like I'm a prince or anything."

"Oh, shut up! I have a dragon to bag", declared Will and climbed off the bed.

"Bang. You meant you have a dragon to bang", corrected Alabaster loudly.

Will banged the door shut loudly. Nico sighed when he realized that Ethan and Alabaster were now awake enough to use the bed for other things than sleeping. When the making out grew too loud, Nico sighed again and got out of the bed himself, haphazardly throwing some clothes on and making his way downstairs to the dining room. There weren't many people yet. Well, that was a blatant lie, the only ones even there were Rachel and a tall, lanky blonde sitting at a table in the corner, drinking tea and eating breakfast. Nico sat farther away from them.

"Good morning!", chimed Piper as she sashayed up to Nico.

"Morning. What's good for breakfast?", asked Nico shortly.

"Scrambled eggs with ham", offered Piper. "Alternately, bacon in bread?"

"Both then", nodded Nico.

"That's a lot", noted Piper, eyebrows raised.

"I'm hungry. We haven't gotten to eat in two days", grunted Nico.

"Okay, let's make that a super-size bacon serving then", nodded Piper with a smile.

"Make that two of whatever Nico just ordered", declared Luke as he came up behind Piper.

He yawned widely and stretched, arching his back widely. He then plunged down opposite Nico, stretching his unfairly long legs out so he kicked Nico by accident. Nico grumbled and glared.

"You're up early, sunshine", commented Luke with a slight grin.

"Ethan and Alabaster woke up and were two seconds from fucking", grunted Nico.

"Fair enough. I'm mainly here because Jason and Reyna were starting to make out too", laughed Luke amused. "Though I gotta say, I really like Thalia. We're one heavy night of drinking apart from eternal brotherhood... sisterhood... siblinghood? Is that even a word? Why's there no gender-neutral term for being bros for life when you're a guy and a girl?"

"Because society doesn't believe that a man and a woman can merely be friends", piped Percy in as he walked over to them with the food. "Good morning. I hope your rooms were good?"

"Yes. Aside from the roommates?", grunted Nico. "Can I like, cancel on them? Sell them?"

"How would that go?", wondered Percy curiously. "'Moderately used warlocks for sale'?"

Nico stiffened a little at how casually Percy mentioned their race. The next second, he had a large loaf of bread in front of him, the inside of the bread replaced by what looked like an unhealthy amount of bacon, while a heap of eggs and ham were piling up next to it.

"Oh, relax. Rachel told us", shrugged Percy when he noticed the weary looks. "She's a seer. She knows stuff like that. What would be far more interesting is how this little group of yours got together. I mean, 'Five warlocks, four dragons and seven knights walk into an inn...' sounds like the beginning to a really, really lame joke, you know?"

Percy pulled a chair up and turned it around so he could straddle it, arms crossed over the backrest of the chair and chin on top of his arms. He reached out and picked a piece of bacon from Nico's bread like it was the most natural thing to do. Nico blinked slowly.

"We're just traveling", stated Luke with a pleasant smile.

"I do hope you will stay in our town a little longer. It hasn't seen such beauty in a while."

Luke paused, mouth stuffed with eggs and ham, hair a complete mess and clothes disheveled because Luke never bothered about those things until he had food in his stomach. His blue eyes were wide as he stared up at the lanky blonde who had approached their table and was smirking down at Luke now. Behind that blonde stood Rachel, smiling with a chipper look on her face.

"That's my best friend who denies that we're friends Octavian. He would love to get to know Luke here better after you two ran into each other in the bathroom earlier", introduced Rachel.

Nico didn't even question how she knew Luke's name; that woman was giving him the creeps. Luke was chocking loudly on his food, prompting Percy to reach out and slap him on the back to dislodge the piece of egg that had went down the wrong pipe. Luke's face was aflame.

"O—Oh shit, so I _did_ run into someone when I came out of the bath naked", muttered Luke.

"...Yes, you did. The sight was very much appreciated", hummed Octavian, eyes dark.

Luke's flush darkened even more. Nico snorted. He knew that Luke was not a functioning human being before breakfast, but that he had gone to the bathroom without a change of clothes and walked around the inn naked? And ran into a guy without noticing? Perhaps they had been on their quest for too long. Perhaps they should stay here, at this calm little place, at least for a few days so they could all recharge. They were running themselves into the ground. And perhaps, if they'd stay a little longer, they could ask around more subtly about the Lady of the Lake. Nico's eyes wandered to Percy. And perhaps Will and Luke wouldn't be the only ones getting laid in this inn?

/break\

Hazel was smiling gently where she sat under an apple tree behind the _Siren's Song_ together with Frank. She was getting along incredibly well with the Olympians, but with Frank in particular. It was nice. If she was honest, she didn't really _have_ friends. All the friends she had had originally been Nico's friends who only then also gradually became Hazel's friends. But she was really bonding with Reyna a lot, which was so new for Hazel because she never really had a female friend before, and she also got along with Jason and Frank and Leo.

"Leo never had a dad", whispered Frank softly after a moment.

"Mh?", grunted Hazel curiously, eyes trained on Leo too.

Leo and Charles were flying around over the lake, with Frank and Hazel watching them intensely. Leo had basically latched onto Charles since they had arrived here two days ago.

"Jake and Chris are good friends, Jake is like a big brother to Leo, but... Leo never really had a mentor-figure like that before. And Charles is... a very impressive dragon", whispered Frank.

"You love him a lot", noted Hazel with gentle eyes. "I mean, I understand it. He's... so sweet."

"He is", hummed Frank with a dopey grin. "He's the cutest and sweetest and kindest little thing possible. I don't like that he is Jason's dragon. Not because I dislike Jason, but because he is the prince and it... it puts my mate in danger. This whole war puts my mate in danger and I hate it. I just... I just want peace. I really, truly hope that this quest will... help."

"I envy you", whispered Hazel with longing in her voice.

"What for?", asked Frank confused. "For Leo? I know how you look at him."

"I look at you the same way, but that's not what I meant", replied Hazel nonchalantly. "The flying. When this quest is over, when peace returns, you and Leo will get to fly freely. I... I will have to return to the castle, the golden cage. This quest? It's the... freest I've ever felt."

Frank grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Then run away. Your brother will be the future king, right? There is no _reason_ for you to return to the castle. A castle doesn't necessarily need a princess, does it? But a person needs love and freedom."

"Yeah? And what would I _do_? Just... travel wherever, all alone?", muttered Hazel sadly.

"You could fly freely with me and Leo", whispered Frank gently.

Hazel's eyes widened as she turned to look at the tall, broad dragon. Frank's scales shone dark-red, nearly like blood in the dark or like rubies in the sun. His eyes were gentle as he slowly leaned down to kiss Hazel very briefly and very tenderly. That was when Leo and Charles touched back down on the ground and turned human again. Hazel pushed Frank away reflexively and turned toward Leo, an apology ready to spill from her lips. Before she had a chance to do so, Leo slipped onto her lap, smiling happily. He was so cute as he stared up at her endearingly.

"Does that mean kissing is now a thing?", asked Leo hopefully. "Does that mean I can keep you?"

"K—Keep me?", sputtered Hazel, cheeks heating up.

"I'm a dragon", hummed Leo and tilted his head adorably. "We steal princesses, right? And I want to steal you. You give _amazing_ belly-rubs. And you're kind and pretty and I don't want you to return to Elysium when the quest is over. I told Frank that, because I'm not really... good at this... courting-stuff. Honestly, I didn't even realize _Frank_ was courting me until Jake spelled it out for me. So?"

"...Uh? So?", asked Hazel confused. "...What was the question?"

"Do we court you now?", asked Leo. "And is kissing a thing now?"

Hazel blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Frank a little lost. The taller dragon smiled kindly at her and started caressing her curls with a soothing rumble coming from his chest.

"Uhm... Yes?", nodded Hazel reluctantly, slowly laying her arms around Leo's waist. "I think... I think that I would like that very much. Such a cute little dragon, how could I say no?"

It got a pleased grin from Leo and a slight flush from the dragon before Leo leaned down and kiss Hazel softly. Leo's lips were so warm and so soft and Hazel really liked the feeling of them.

"Nico is going to grill us", hummed Frank amused. "Grill us alive and then kill us."

"Ye—eah, but it'd totally be worth it", grinned Leo and leaned against Frank.

Hazel giggled a little as she too leaned against Frank, who more than gladly wrapped his arms around the both of them and pulled them close, knowing Leo was probably right.

/break\

What neither of the new threesome knew was that Nico was already planning the bonfire to grill them on from where he stood at the window of the restaurant part of the inn. He glared darkly as he watched the way his baby sister – his precious, innocent little baby sister – was curled together between two dragons. There would be dragon-steak on the menu for dinner tonight.

"Stop glaring at them so dangerously, warlock", whispered a teasing voice into his ear.

Nico shuddered a little and turned toward the water elf without boundaries. Percy smiled brightly at him as they were now literally nose to nose. Percy was a lot to handle. Certainly not too much, because damn, Nico would love to handle it all. Over the past two days that their group had been staying here, Percy had rather openly flirted with Nico and been all over Nico's personal space without a second thought. Far more so than with anyone else, so Nico couldn't say that it was just Percy being Percy. It was Percy being interested in Nico, or so it seemed.

"They're making a move on my sister", growled Nico irritated. "She's my sister."

"She's her own person", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes unimpressed. "You can't be a douche about this. If you're a douche about it, you _will_ lose your sister."

"That's not happening", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes no less unimpressed.

"Sure about that?", inquired Percy pointedly. "Can you be a hundred percent sure that you won't lose her if you don't support her? Because it's her life and her happiness. If you love your sister, can you really come between her and her happiness, Nico?"

That gave Nico pause and he heaved a sigh. He leaned back against the wall. Honestly, he had grown far too attached to Percy. The nymph didn't soften any blows, he was very in-your-face, but in a kind of charming way. Nico had always appreciated those who didn't sugar-coat everything for him. Still, when they had arrived here, they had agreed to not reveal their identities or true intentions to anyone. The thing was, it was far too easy to talk to Percy.

"It's more than just me", whispered Nico very softly. "We're... she's a... I'm a..."

"Yes?", asked Percy curiously, leaning in more to hear what Nico was saying.

"I'm a prince", blurted Nico out without real intention, but when Percy looked at him with those sea-green eyes of his, it was absolutely impossible to lie to him. "And she's a princess and one day, I will be king and I _need_ my sister at my side, I need her advise, her guidance, because I trust her."

There was surprise written all over Percy's face as he froze up for a long moment. When he unfroze, there was a strangely guarded look on his face as he stepped away a little. Nico frowned confused.

"You're the prince of Elysium", whispered Percy softly. "Why... Why are you here? In Atlantis? It's not exactly around the corner for you. And with... with Olympians, at that?"

"It's...", started Nico and laughed humorlessly. "It's a long story.

"I got time", offered Percy casually, but the gentle edge was missing from his words.

"I can't tell you", replied Nico with a forlorn half-smile as he shook his head.

Percy frowned at him, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned next to Nico against the wall. "Does... it have anything to do with your... interest in our town's history? You guys keep asking around, all the questions about how our town is connected to the Lady of the Lake, the mouth-to-mouth legend of this lake being the ice-lake that the magical sword was cooled in."

"...Yes", admitted Nico softly, unable to deny Percy's gentle, soothing voice.

"So you _are_ here for her, mh?", grunted Percy, both eyebrows raised.

"Yes. We're here to find the Lady of the Lake", replied Nico.

Percy heaved a sigh. "Oh, I wish you wouldn't have said that."

It was the last thing Nico heard before things faded out to black around him.

/break\

Nico's head hurt immensely when he came to it. At first he thought he must have hurt his head pretty badly because he was hallucinating. But the more he came to it, the more he realized that this was actually happening. He was chained against a stone-wall inside a cave with a lagoon in it. And he was not the only one chained to a wall. All of his team were chained next to him, lining the wall of the round cave. Jason hung opposite him, locking eyes with him in confusion.

"W—What the hell...? I was _so short_ of getting laid", groaned Luke irritated. "What happened?"

"I...", started Nico and faltered, a heart-broken expression on his face. "I told Percy that I'm the prince of Elysium. I... I told him that we were looking for the Lady of the Lake. And then something... changed. About him. He grew... weary. And... and then he said that he regretted that I asked about the Lady of the Lake and I... blacked out."

"He must have used the Siren's Call on you", speculated Chris with a frown.

"I thought that only work when they sing?", asked Lou confused, trying to use her magic. "Damn."

"No luck either, huh?", muttered Alabaster with a glare, tugging on his own shackles.

"The Siren's Call is about their voice; they can persuade you into telling the truth and obeying their commands", sighed Chris, ignoring the other two warlocks and focusing on Nico instead. "He might have just made you pass out with a command from his voice."

"He might have done that with all of us", added Cecil pointedly. "The last thing I remember before passing out was a beautiful male singing voice."

"But _why_?", asked Hazel worried and confused. "He was nothing but a sweetheart!"

"That's true", nodded Thalia with a frown. "He doesn't seem... dangerous."

"Doesn't smell dangerous either", added Jake. "He just smells... calm and sweet."

"So, why would he abduct us and chain us to a wall? I mean, if this is some kind of kinky orgy thing... he's not bad looking", shrugged Alabaster thoughtfully.

"I don't think the little sea brat wants an orgy with all of us", grunted Clarisse with a deadpan.

"Maybe he wants to eat us?", offered Jason nervously. "I mean, I don't really know a lot about elves. Do any of you? Because I... I don't want to be eaten?"

"I don't... think so?", offered Frank, growing a little nervous.

"Elves don't heat human flesh. At least not water, light, or forest elves", snorted Will and rolled his eyes pointedly. "Dark elves... might. But Percy is a water elf, he wouldn't."

"Maybe he wants to use us as bait?", suggested Hazel thoughtfully. "I heard that water elves tame sea monsters and sea monsters eat human flesh."

"...That would be an option", whispered Reyna, a calculating look on her face.

"Oh, you people are ridiculous", snorted Percy agitated. "I will not _eat_ you. Ew. Dragon meat is too chewy, warlock tastes very bitter and knights? Who knows where _that_ has been."

Percy elegantly crawled out of the lagoon, dripping water. It made Nico fear that they were in a cave inside the lake, meaning that the water-hole was the only way to get out of the cave and that only through the lake. A journey they all would not survive, even if they managed to escape their bounds. Nico's heart sank further and further. What had been pure sexual attraction on the first day had developed into a tentative crush over the past two days. A crush on a hostile water elf who was going to drown them, or use them as bait, or sell them to someone who would eat them?

"Stop trying to use your magic, it won't work. Those shackles are made of sea-foam, they bind all magic but water-magic", snorted Percy amused as he watched Alabaster and Hazel try to escape.

"W—What do you want with us?", asked Leo, looking betrayed. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends?", echoed Percy surprised, blinking slowly. "We've only known each other for two days. You're guests at the inn I'm working at, it's my _job_ to be nice to you."

"...And kidnapping is included in the price of the rooms?", quipped Luke.

"Nico said you're here looking for the Lady of the Lake", snarled Percy.

Everyone flinched against the walls as Percy bared his siren's face for a brief moment. His eyes were a glowing blood-red, teeth sharp and pointy fangs now. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down once more, face turning more human again.

"What's that to you?", snorted Clarisse.

"You come here, to my home, asking about our lady. People from Elysium, people from Olympus, together, asking about our lady", hissed Percy, slowly turning around in a circle to eye them all. "Do you know what your people have done to my people? Do you know how often your kind comes to our kingdom? Capturing and enslaving _my_ people, putting them in chains and stealing their voices. Do you know how many water elves are voiceless in brothels of _your_ kingdoms, because we're so pretty and peaceful, so we make for nice _trophies_? Silena is a good and kind woman and when she fell in love with Charles, she started to believe in the good of people. Do you know how many slave-traders I have taken care of, how often I stopped warlocks and dragons from snatching our young ones away while they are still defenseless?"

"W—We're... We're not slave-traders", tried Hazel gently.

"Sixteen people. I've never seen a casual traveling group that size", snorted Percy. "You _want_ something. You keep snooping around in the town, asking questions about my kind. Why else would you be asking around about the Lady of the Lake?"

"W—What? Why would we be asking about her if we were slave-traders? Which we are _not_ ", tried Hazel, sounding just an edge of desperation. "We truly don't mean you any harm."

"No, no, you're not. What with you being chained up and my captives", drawled Percy a bit unimpressed. "Traders always come here, following whispered rumors that the Lady of the Lake lived here, trying to capture her descendants because they'd bring more money than a regular water elf. You want to know, if this is truly her lake, don't you?"

"I—I... Yes, we do, but not for the reasons you think", whispered Will kindly.

"Then _why_?", snarled Percy, baring his sharp fangs once more as he pushed Nico harshly against the wall, causing his head to hit the stones. "Give me one good reason for your stay here. All you say is that you're not slave-traders. Guess what? That's what _every_ slave-trader said too. Don't try to sell yourselves as some fun little road trip. You're not. No fun little road trip features seven trained knights. Four deadly dragons. Two expert warlocks and two expert witches. And the prince of Elysium himself, the second strongest necromancer after the king."

Nico gulped, trying to fight down his highly inappropriate erection. But something about this feral, protective Percy was ridiculously arousing. Being tied up and having Percy pressed against him was so not helping. Gods, how much Nico wanted to kiss that gorgeous siren.

"Tell me, pretty prince, _why_ are you here?", whispered Percy, voice soft and lulling.

Their lips were not half an inch apart, Nico was practically breathing the words in. He instinctively leaned forward, wishing to catch more than just the words. Percy was so pretty, Nico wouldn't want to upset the pretty one. He wanted to please Percy. Answering would please Percy.

"Oh, fuck me. Did no one ever train your prince to resist a Siren's Call?", groaned Chris.

"We're searching for the Lady of the Lake because we want to know about the location of the magic sword she forged", answered Nico obediently, leaning forward even more. "Can I have a kiss?"

"...You're pathetic, dude", muttered Jason beneath his breath, shaking his head.

"We _all_ fainted and ended up chained up because Percy overpowered us with his Siren's Call, so stop giving my brother crap about this", chided Hazel displeased. "It's not his fault."

"He's still pathetic though", pointed Alabaster out as he watched the love-sick look on Nico's face.

"Oh, Nico, you need to stop answering my questions with all the wrong answers", whispered Percy, sounding genuinely upset as he pushed off the prince. "...I really liked you."

Nico blinked dazed and shook his head. "Damn it. You did it again, didn't you? I didn't _mean_ to blurt out our mission. But. Yeah. Yeah, we're looking for the magic sword. Isn't that better than being slave-traders? Can't you let us g—Wait, you really liked me?"

"...Brother, please, you're making it very hard for me to defend you", requested Hazel pointedly.

Nico flushed a bit, still staring longingly at his siren. Percy shook his head, looking more like a kicked kitten than a feral animal, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he sank down to sit on the ground. He looked kind of defeated and it was highly confusing.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go if you're looking for the sword", whispered Percy gently.

"Why not? What's it to you?", huffed Cecil. "Just let us talk to the Lady of the Lake and then we'll be outta your hair and you can return to your little village life!"

"...Seriously?", snorted Percy and looked at the squire. "All of that happened so many centuries ago, what in the world makes you think the Lady of the Lake still lives here?"

"She's dead. See? I told you", grunted Alabaster pointedly.

"Excuse me", huffed Percy offended, puffing his chest out some. "She doesn't live _here_. That doesn't mean she's _dead_. But who would live in the same boring little village for centuries, really?"

"...So she... she exists. And she's actually been living here. And she's _still alive_?", sputtered Leo surprised, eyes large. "Holy volcano! A—Are you... Can't you _tell us_? Where she is?"

"No", grunted Percy and made a face. "I will _not_ tell you. Seriously? Are you even listening to the things I'm saying to you here? I will not get her involved with your schemes!"

"Schemes?", asked Nico confused.

"Of course! It's always about money with you people! Whores to bring money, artifacts to sell and bring money", snarled Percy again, looking cornered. "You want the most valuable artifact ever created by my kind. Why? Why, if not to sell it, like the last _ten quests_ that I stopped?!"

Nico grunted. He was developing a very concerning kink about being pushed against the wall by Percy, because oh dear, that went straight to his groin _again_. This siren was going to kill him.

"Tell me, prince", growled Percy, voice seductively low as he held a hand against Nico's throat.

"I want to find the sword to use it to unite our kingdoms and bring peace. I don't anyone to die anymore and since the people believe the legends, then maybe simply having the sword might end this pointless war and save innocent lives", blurted Nico out without taking a breath.

"Wow. It's like, instead of growing more resistant to the Siren's Call, he's actually growing weaker and weaker", muttered Thalia in awe. "Fascinating. And _he_ 's supposed to rule your kingdom?"

Regardless of Thalia's mocking words, Percy backed off, a stunned expression on his face as he tilted his head. "But... but what do you _gain_ from all of that?"

"Peace", repeated Nico blinking as he slowly regained control over his tongue again. "And would you please stop doing that? It's really messing with my head. I'll answer your questions honestly even if you don't charm me with your magical voice."

Percy made a casual motion with his hand and all shackles and chains dissolved into literal sea-foam, running down their arms. Percy looked confused and a bit resigned as he went back to standing in the center of the cave, arms slowly wrapping around his body as he sighed.

"Does... that mean you're going to feed us to your pet monster now?", asked Leo fearfully.

Percy laughed and shook his head. "It means I... believe you. I don't understand it, but I believe it."

"And does _that_ mean you'll help us and tell us where to find the Lady of the Lake?", asked Jake.

"I will not tell you where she is", grunted Percy with a serious, borderline dangerous look. "She retired from this lake and moved on to the sea. You wouldn't even be able to _reach_ her under the sea. It's only reachable for water elves anyway."

"Retired?", asked Reyna with calculating eyes. "That means she passed her duties on. And you spoke of her descendants. Does... that mean there is a _new_ Lady of the Lake? Might we speak to her? Perhaps she might know the answers to our questions."

"There is no new Lady of the Lake", drawled Percy coldly.

"Great. The only lead we had and...", sighed Luke frustrated, rubbing his face. "Nothing."

"Well, that was a horrendous waste of our time", muttered Jason, sighing softly.

Nico could feel the burning intensity of Percy's eyes on him and even though he liked to look strong and brave when he was watched by someone he was interested in, he couldn't help but falter. This had been their only lead. If they couldn't reach the Lady of the Lake, then there was no one who could tell them where the sword was. It had been lost to legend centuries ago.

"We can... I mean, we can journey to all the rumored places where the sword could be?", suggested Leo gently, walking over to snuggle up against Hazel's side a little.

"What good would that do?", snarled Nico angrily, hands clenched into fists. "If there are rumors, then someone has already gone there to check. There will be nothing. Nothing." He was shaking with anger, glaring down at the ground. "All we can do is... return back to... war."

"There is no new Lady of the Lake because the nymph Sally didn't have any daughters", whispered Percy very gently as he observed Nico closely. "She ever only had one son. The Lord of the Lake."

Nico's head snapped up as he stared at Percy with so much hope written all over his face that it nearly gave Percy whiplash. "Y—You... You mean it? So there is someone who could help us? Do you think he could help us? Do you think he _will_ help us?"

"Depends. Answer me one more question", whispered Percy before tilting Nico's face so the prince was looking at him. "Do you want the sword for yourself? Do you just want to rule them all?"

"No. I don't want to be a king _at all_. All I want is a peaceful life and a beautiful man who'll love me and with whom I love", answered Nico with his kicked puppy look.

Percy looked taken aback by that, his eyes softening. "Okay, I'll help you."

"So you'll introduce us to that new Lord of the Lake?", asked Jason hopefully.

"Both our countries are doomed if those idiots are the princes", muttered Clarisse and shook her head. " _He_ is the Lord of the Lake. How have you not caught on with that yet?"

Nico's eyes widened ridiculously at that. "Y—You... You..."

"Obviously", chuckled Percy a bit amused. "Why do you think I am this protective of this town and of the Lady's legacy? I _am_ my mother's legacy and this town is my home, it's mine to protect. Sit."

Everyone immediately sat down, before scowling at the siren. Percy smiled mischievously.

"So... _can_ you help us?", asked Will a bit on edge. "I mean, do you know _anything_?"

"I know everything", corrected Percy, shrugging casually.

"You gotta elaborate on that", grunted Alabaster doubtfully.

"Well. You gotta elaborate on what you want to know", countered Percy, eyebrows raised. "Do you want to know how the sword works? For whom it works? With what magic it was forged? Where it is? How to find it? How to _get_ it from its protector?"

"...Those are kind of more questions than we thought of", muttered Jake.

Will hummed softly as he crawled closer to half sit in Jake's lap, the dragon wrapping one protective arm around his half-elf-half-warlock. Everyone slowly started to relax, even though they still looked tense at Percy's words. Nico sat right opposite of Percy, facing him directly, while the others sat in a half-circle around them, everyone staring at Percy expectantly.

"Yes? All of those?", tried Jason with hopeful eyes.

"How would you even know those things? Did your... mother tell you?", asked Reyna surprised.

"I was there", shrugged Percy, tilting his head.

"...H—How old _are_ you? _Who_ are you?", asked Luke suspiciously.

"I am the Lord of the Lake. Prince Perseus of Atlantis, son of King Poseidon the First and the Lady of the Lake", replied Percy, one eyebrow cocked. "Granted, as the bastard son of a king from many, many centuries and generations ago... Not exactly in line for the throne. Not that I'd want."

"King Poseidon the First? That... That was the king from the tales, right?", asked Nico stunned.

"Yeah. He's the reason mom forged the sword", shrugged Percy and tilted his head. "He was so worn-out from war and his wife had died at the hands of one of his enemies. He found comfort in my mother's arms as he tried to drown himself in her lake. They conceived me in a night of passion and the king returned to his throne. Yet... mother... didn't want for me to lose my father so early, so she was set on finding a solution. She requested the help of those she trusted – Hecate the witch, Hephaestus the blacksmith – and created a sword meant to bring peace."

"...What does that make you to the current king?", asked Leo with a frown.

"He's my nephew, with... twenty-seven or so 'grand's before", shrugged Percy casually.

"Why? I mean. You say your mother is _still alive_. And you must be like... five hundred years old at least", grunted Frank reluctantly. "I mean, I never heard of immortal elves before."

"I'm a nymph, not an elf. Well, technically I'm half-elf on my father's side", offered Percy.

"...Huh? I thought nymphs are just... elves?", asked a very, very confused Hazel.

"Nymphs are bound to the elements. Elves live freely on the Earth. But the life-force of a nymph is tied to the source of their powers. For my mother and me, it's this very lake. We're lake nymphs. There are 'forest elves' that are actually nymphs, their life-forces normally tied to a particular tree", replied Percy. "Guess you don't learn a lot about other races at your places. As long as this lake is alive, I will be alive. And I'm 768 years old, if you must know."

Nico's eyes widened comically as he squeaked just a little. The expression made Percy smile amused and tilt his head some. It was slightly embarrassing for Nico. Well, a lot, actually.

"So... So you were alive when the sword was forged? What... does it _do_? I mean, is it just a decoy that was created to make humans believe in peace?", asked Ethan, back stiff in anticipation.

"Oh no, it works", replied Percy, shaking his head. "I mean, it will only work for the One. The king of the purest heart who is meant to rule and bring peace. But it will work."

"And... And you can bring us to it?", asked Jake anxiously.

"I can. Getting past the guardian is what will be hard", said Percy simply.

"...Why? Is it some kind of monster?", asked Clarisse, eager for a fight.

"Worse. A very talkative Morrígna with high standards", chuckled Percy, shaking his head. "She will test the bravery of your heart before she will even let you _try_ and pull the sword."

"That's fine. We can take her on", declared Jason bravely with a grin.

"Let's see about that", mused Percy and got up. "Let's get going."

"You actually will come with us?", asked Nico surprised, grasping Percy's arm.

Percy stared down at Nico's hand surprised. "Y—Yes. If your only intention is to bring peace, then you seek the sword for the reason it was created. And my mother did not create it to hide it for eternity. It was always meant to be found. Meant to be pulled out of the stone."

/break\

They packed their things up the moment Percy brought them from the cave back to the shore. Percy bid his goodbyes to Charles, Silena, Rachel and Piper, heartbroken to leave those who had become like family to him. He hoped he would be able to return before they passed.

Percy was glad. Glad they were good people. He had _hoped_ them to be good people. He had seen the way Charles had already grown attached to Leo like the young dragon was his own cub. And even more so, Percy had developed a certain liking for Nico. It was why he had lashed out so much at the prince in the cave, because the _fear_ that Nico would be just like other traitors and backstabbers and slave-traders, it had been overwhelmingly painful.

"You should rest too. We've been walking for nearly two days straight now."

Percy looked up, eyes weary and tired. Nico walked up to him. They had been traveling for a week now and the closer they got to their destination, the less Percy wanted to rest. He wanted to get this over with, for better or worse. Not to mention, he was growing attached to those people. He tried not getting attached. It was already bad enough that he had grown to view Charles, Silena, Rachel and Piper as family, knowing they would grow old and fade away.

"I'll be fine", whispered Percy, dangling his feet in the water of the river. "I don't need sleep, if I can have water. It recharges me more than food or sleep ever could."

Nico hummed and sat down next to Percy. "Can we... talk? About what happened before we left?"

"Which part?", asked Percy sardonically. "The one where you were flirting and sweet-talking me to get information about my mom? The part where I knocked you and your friends out and threatened to _kill_ you? Or the one where you nearly came in your pants because I was snarling at you?"

"Uh... a—all of that?", muttered Nico embarrassed, cheeks red. "I wasn't flirting with you for information. I was flirting with you because you're gorgeous and cute and sweet. Your turn."

"I have nothing to say", shrugged Percy and turned back to stare out at the forest behind the river. "I'm not sorry about knocking you out, kidnapping you, threatening you and manhandling you."

"I don't want an apology", whispered Nico gently.

"What?", asked Percy surprised, returning his attention to Nico.

"It was pretty clear that you have... faced _many_ slave-traders and raiders before", replied Nico, voice still so gentle. "And I don't think I can even begin to grasp just how many, considering your... age. I don't hold your weariness and protectiveness over your people against you."

"...Okay", nodded Percy slowly, a bit in awe.

"I meant more that it was your turn to tell me if you were actually interested in _me_ , or if you were using me to find out if we are in fact slave-traders or raiders", elaborated Nico.

"I don't... I'm not...", started Percy unsure. "You're handsome and quirky and I really like how protective you are over those you hold dear. I guess I am interested? But... is this really a good idea? Really? You're the prince of Elysium, I'm the Lord of the Lake. When this quest is over, you will return to your kingdom, marry a pretty princess, have a bunch of offsprings... I'm sorry, I can't."

"I don't _want_ to return", whispered Nico, voice soft, nearly vulnerable as he turned to stare into the river. "W—What... I said was true. I would need my sister's advise, because I don't know what to do. If we don't find the sword, I... don't want to return at all. I don't... I _can't_ become a war king. I can't become a king whose only legacy will be that he partook in the endless war. It'd destroy me, if I were to send my people into death, or watch them die as the Olympians attack. Sure, I can raise an army of ghouls to help out, but it... drains me. So much. And ghouls don't think for themselves, all they can do is be a cushion, a first line that the enemy has to break through before getting to our guys. I don't... I can't... I have a cousin, his name is Thanatos, he is strong and just and I think he would make for such a better king that I ever could."

Percy watched Nico with soft eyes. "And what would you do then?"

Nico chanced a glance at Percy. "I don't know. Settle down in a quiet, little village where no one knows I'm a prince. Find a cute, sweet guy to live out my days with."

"Live out your days", echoed Percy, voice rather empty. "I—I can't do that."

"What?", asked Nico confused, turning to Percy.

Percy shook his head. "I'm over seven hundred years old, Nico. I will be here for many more centuries. I've tried it before, when I was younger. Falling in love. Losing my heart. Getting it broken by watching my love grow old and wither away. I can't do that to myself anymore. I'm already trying to isolate myself best I can, but... I still always get attached to mortals. And I just... I can't do love. I can't risk falling in love with you and watching you grow old while I? I will remain as young as I am now, Nico. I'm sorry. I like you, I can't risk _loving_ you."

Nico averted his eyes, but he nodded, even if he looked dejected. "I understand, Percy."

"Thank you", whispered Percy gently. "For understanding."

/break\

It took them another couple of days before they arrived at a cave. Before they could enter, a very unamused blonde appeared in the doorway out of thin air. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Percy. Why must you keep bringing mortals to my cave?", sighed the blonde.

"Annabeth", smiled Percy sweetly. "Give them a chance?"

"This is the Morrígna?", asked Reyna, standing tall, but bowing her head in respect.

The Morrígna were the goddesses of war and guards of death. Dangerous and vicious creatures, or so they said. The Morrígna turned storm-gray, dark eyes on Reyna, tilting her head curiously.

"I am. And you are here to try yourselves on the sword?", asked Annabeth nearly mockingly.

"We are", said Jason and Nico simultaneously as they stepped forward.

Annabeth regarded them critically before she stepped forward. "And both of you think you are of pure enough heart to even try? Are you sure enough to bet your lives on that?"

"Y—Yes", nodded Jason and Nico, this time a bit more reluctant.

"Good", smirked Annabeth and thrust her hands into their chests.

Everyone gasped and the knights pulled their swords as the warlocks allowed their magic to whirl up. Jason and Nico were screaming in pain, yet there appeared to be no blood. Not even broken skin or clothes, yet it looked as though her hands disappeared inside their chests. Her eyes darkened into pure black as the two princes continued screaming.

"Okay", hummed Annabeth casually as she pulled her hands out again and wiped them on her robes, even though they weren't dirty. "Lucky boys. Your hearts _are_ pure."

"W—What in the _world_?!", exclaimed Leo high-pitched.

"I told you they'd have to prove themselves to the guardian", shrugged Percy. "She weighs their deeds. If one of them had a stained soul, then she would have crushed his heart."

"You people are crazy", muttered Chris beneath his breath.

"So... what now?", asked Nico, grasping his chest with a traumatized expression.

"Percy will bring you inside. You can try and pull the sword. But just because your hearts are pure does not mean either of you is the chosen one", drawled Annabeth, pointed look on her face.

Percy smiled reassuringly as he led only Nico and Jason inside. There wasn't much inside the cave, only a large stone out of which a beautiful sword-handle was sticking. The handle was silver, adored with sapphires and other blue gems. It appeared as though a beacon of light was shining right at the sword, even though there was no hole in the ceiling to provide that light.

"So... who goes first?", asked Jason a little awkwardly, looking at Nico.

Nico shrugged and casually stepped up to the sword in the stone. He did feel his nerves flaring up when he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword. He took a shaky breath as he pulled. And pulled. And pulled. Yet the sword didn't budge. Nico tried once more, but... nothing. There was an odd, lead-heavy disappointment settling in his stomach when he stepped away. It was strange, he had never really believed in the magical sword, he had never expected to be the once and future king. Yet having the magic sword confirm it was disappointing.

Nico watched how Jason tried his luck, as unsuccessful as Nico but a bit more determined as he put his feet against the sword and used all of his weight as leverage, yet it didn't work.

"I thought so", hummed Percy, sounding rather unfazed. "Well... I suppose that is goodbye then."

Nico watched him bewildered. He could see it in Percy's eyes, that he wasn't as unfazed as he pretended to be, that he too had been hopeful to end the bloodshed. Somehow, the following hour was awkward and dull and everyone was down as they discussed what would happen now, before Percy's words became true. It was goodbye. Their quest had failed and ended. Nico couldn't help but stare after Percy longingly as they parted ways, knowing he would never see his siren again.

/Five Years Later\

"You thinking about Nico again?"

Percy looked up at Rachel as the redhead sat down next to him casually. Percy offered a crooked smile, knowing he couldn't fool the seer. Really, he should be over this. It had been five years and he hadn't seen Nico again. Yet somehow the mere four weeks he had knowing Nico had craved their own notch in Percy's heart. Somehow, it made Percy grateful that he had never turned back to give Nico the chance to actually steal his heart fully. The idea of falling in love with Nico to lose him one day, it was mortifying. Sighing, Percy pulled his legs up against his chest.

"I don't know why", admitted Percy softly. "I haven't thought about him in weeks."

"I'm sorry", whispered Rachel, sounding oddly sad as she grasped his hand.

"Percy! Percy!", called Luke out, voice frantic as the knight ran up to them.

Percy frowned confused at the look on Luke's face. Luke had chosen not to return to Elysium five years ago. He wanted to see if Octavian could be his shot at happiness. He had fought so many battles during the endless war, all he wanted was peace, even just for himself. And Nico hadn't been able to hold it against him, letting his knight go. There indeed was happiness for Luke here. Two years ago, Octavian and Luke had taken in an orphaned little light elf girl named Danny and the three of them were the kind of family Percy had always longed for himself. He was happy for his friend. Right now though, Percy was a bit concerned with the way Luke looked.

"What's wrong?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

Luke was clutching a scroll in his hands, clutching it very tightly as he stared at the ground. "It's... news from the front. You know Ethan keeps me updated. He... I... Nico fell."

"W—What?", croaked Percy, voice breaking in disbelief.

"He was growing so tired of watching his knights die, he wanted to be there, wanted to do his best to... protect his kingdom too. Ethan writes that... that Nico fell, three days ago", replied Luke.

Percy's eyes widened and Rachel squeezed his hand tightly in silent support. She knew. She had known. A single, silent tear ran down Percy's cheek and for the first time in five years, he couldn't try to tell himself that it had been the right decision. For the first time in five years, he was filled with an overwhelming, suffocating wave of regret. He should have done more, tried harder. Five years. He could have had five years with Nico, it would have been five years more than nothing. Now he would never have a chance to know what it felt like to be kissed by the warlock. Percy gasped for breath, clawing his free hand over his mouth as he curled forward, unsure if he was going to throw up or cry his eyes out or just collapse.

"Leo brought the letter", stated Luke softly. "He... came to pick me up. If we leave now, we will be able to reach the palace in time for the funeral ceremony. Will... you come?"

"Y—Yes", whispered Percy, voice shaky. "Yes. I can't... I don't... I was so stupid. I wasted... I..."

Luke caught him in a consoling hug and held him until Percy was calmed down enough for them to gather themselves off the ground and make their way to Elysium. The flight to the kingdom of warlock was solemn. They didn't speak. Luke had lost someone he used to consider a little brother and Percy had lost what was maybe his biggest what if. It took them days to reach the palace of Elysium in the depth of the valleys casting dark shadows. Hazel was already awaiting them, wearing white robes of mourning. She hugged Luke tightly, burying her face in his chest to hide a few tears. Then she went straight for Leo, pulling her dragon lover into an even tighter hug. Frank stood behind her, watching softly. After the hugging, she turned away and left. Luke frowned, eying Percy but following as he spotted Ethan and Alabaster. Frank stuck around and approached Percy.

"She blames you for his death", whispered Frank, reaching a hand out to rest it on Percy's shoulder.

"W—What...?", asked Percy surprised, eyes wide.

"He never stopped thinking about you", continued Frank gently, eyes sad. "When the war got too heavy, we would sit together on the balcony and he would muse what his life could be, living at the outskirts of a small village, near a frozen lake, with the love of his life. Hazel, she doesn't mean it but she griefs the loss of her brother, and right now, she thinks that if you had given him a chance, then Nico would be still alive and he would be happy."

"H—He...", whispered Percy and averted his eyes.

"You were the last thing he asked for when he died", added Frank, squeezing Percy's shoulder a bit. "It hadn't been a lot of time that you might have spent together, but he had fallen deeply in love with you. When he returned to Elysium, he had to become the brave prince, he didn't allow himself as much as a glance toward another man, knowing as the prince he couldn't. While we were on our quest, he allowed himself to be who he was and feel what he felt."

Percy started to feel like he was not wanted here, but Frank pulled him along toward where Nico was prepped up on a black marble altar. He looked beautiful all in white, silver armor to honor his sacrifice, the silver crown on his head looking too heavy. Percy tried to gulp around the lump in his throat, but he found himself unable to. He just stood silently as he listened to Hazel bide public goodbyes to her brother. Knights and lords and ladies and commoners came forward to lay single white roses at the foot of the altar. Percy stood there for hours, watching the people send off their prince. The crowd slowly dissolved until no one was there anymore. Nico's body would be burned by sunrise, together with the flowers offered to him. Only when Percy was alone with Nico did he approach the altar, his long blue robes flowing in the biting cold wind of the night.

"I should have never let you go", whispered Percy shallowly as he cupped a cold cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have never let you go. I was... so afraid to be hurt by losing you, yet... yet here I am, hurting because I lost you before I ever had the chance to meet you. I... I could have loved you."

He closed his eyes tightly, a single tear making its way down Percy's cheek as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on cold lips. His eyes squeezed shut so tightly, he did not catch the silver glow as his tear hit Nico's cheek. Percy's breath was shaky when he pulled away. He couldn't stay. He knew it would be months of travel by foot, but he couldn't stay and watch them burn Nico. He needed to go back home right now and maybe never leave his cave in his lake again.

/break\

It did take Percy months to return home, but mainly so because he took a detour to Annabeth's cave. It was rather busy these days, because five years ago, their quest did spread the word. Knights from all over the realm came to try their luck and pull the sword. It was good, spending a few weeks with Annabeth to console him, before he returned to his village.

"Are you finally back?", asked Piper softly, eying him questioningly. "We... started to think that you had moved on to join your mother in the sea, abandoning the lake."

"I would never", whispered Percy and shook his head. "I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Mh. Good. It would be a pain if he'd have to try and track you down", smiled Piper kindly.

"Who? Don't tell me Luke is angry because I left without a word", sighed Percy.

Piper shook his head and led him into the inn. He froze, in total shock. Silena and Rachel were sitting at the table in the corner that was reserved to the staff of the inn, both laughing as they talked to someone. Someone in black robes and with black curls. No. No, no. The stranger turned around when the door opened as Piper and Percy entered. No, it couldn't be.

"W—What... What kind of magic is this?", whispered Percy, taking a step back.

"I'm a necromancer, Percy. I raise the death. Why should I _stay_ dead?", asked the man with a cocky half-grin, eyes dark as he looked at Percy. "Though I have to admit, that's kind of the hard magic. Only the strongest necromancers can elude their own death and even then, they need a spark of life magic. I'm not sure how exactly, but the first thing I heard was your voice, whispering that you could have loved me. And when I woke up, fully, I startled my sister who had been sitting next to my body in the hours building up to by burial. I couldn't stay. Officially, I had died a hero's death. Haze and I, we know of the necromancer's magic, she understood. She also understood that I couldn't stay and waste it again. I had to come here, to fly here in the cover of the night with Leo and Luke, especially after no one could find you anywhere in the palace. I thought something had happened to you, the longer I was here and you weren't, I started to think I would never see you again at all, that you had left for good or were dead yourself."

Percy stared at Nico as the prince approached him very slowly. Sea-green eyes widened as Percy touched his own cheek. But that couldn't be. He _knew_ of the power a nymph's tears held, they could grand immortality if one was to consume enough of them. He had cried over Nico's body.

"B—But... You... You came here?", whispered Percy. "For... For me?"

"You said you could love me", nodded Nico, gently wrapping one arm around Percy's waist and pulling the Lord of the Lake up against his own chest. "How I could I not follow that call? If there is a chance for you to love me, I am not letting you slip away again, Percy. Because I do. I love you. I love you very much, you swept me off my feet when we traveled together. Please?"

Percy wanted to say so many things, but in the end, he just leaned up and kissed Nico, thinking that to be a far better answer than any words could be. And oh, those warm lips moving against his own nearly drove Percy to tears once more. Nico held him tightly in his arms.

/Three Hundred Years Later\

Percy smiled softly as he snuggled up against his consort. Nico chuckled as he pulled his hood deeper into his face, the black satin cloak making him look like Death himself. Which was ironic, since death could not touch him, not since he had risen again. Percy tilted his head up to kiss Nico, the necromancer wrapping a protective arm around Percy as the two stood on the hill.

"It's time", whispered Percy softly into his lover's ear.

"Are you sure?", asked Nico concerned as they watched the group of knights.

At the head of the quest rode a blonde prince with bright blue eyes and a cocky grin on his lips. Nico snorted and shook his head as he watched the prince sprouting cocky comments. There was so much irony to this. Three hundred years ago, he had been there as this boy's ancestor had tried to pull the magic sword and fail. Nico wondered what Jason would say now, if he were around.

"He's an arrogant ass", agreed Percy to Nico's silent asset. "But he'll be fine. All he needs are the right people to support him. His knights are loyal to a fault and... I have something more planned."

"What do you have planned love?", asked Nico accusingly, kissing Percy's jaw.

"Someone needs to keep him in check. And to truly unite this realm, he needs to unite humans and warlocks. I know your sister's bloodline has been living off the public for many years now, but... _he_ is the strongest warlock I have ever encountered in my life. Your sister's blood runs in his veins."

Nico froze a little, glaring doubtfully. "Sure, he's the strongest warlock, but-"

"And he has a connection to the dragons, since he himself is a descendant of a dragon", added Percy, eyes sparkling mischievously, stealing a kiss from Nico.

"He does, but-", started Nico once more, being cut off by yet one more kiss.

"I know. You are protective of the descendants of your sister because they are your blood, but he... he is _special_. Rachel has seen it centuries ago, when she had first met Jason and Reyna and Hazel and Frank", argued Percy gently. "That their bloodlines will meet again. Will be great together."

"I don't like it", sighed Nico doubtfully once more as he stared at the blonde prince of Olympus.

"Love, you never like anything that might just endanger someone you care about", snorted Percy, hitting Nico's chest hard to make him go 'oof'. "To end the war, there will have to be fighting."

"And... And you think _they_ can truly bring peace?", asked Nico once more, skeptical.

"They're strong. Brave. Loyal. They can unite these three realms so a new united kingdom might just be born", nodded Percy, biting his lip. "But... there's one member missing."

"What? No. _No_ ", growled Nico pointedly.

"Love. Lance wanted to be a knight since he could talk", chuckled Percy, using his begging kitten eyes on his consort. "Come on, please. He asked me to talk to you about this."

Lance was their son. Fifteen years ago, Percy had found an orphaned toddler at his lake. The child with the azure-blue eyes and messy, soft brown hair had taken Percy's heart with one smile. Nico had no say in adopting the boy, but oh, was Nico taken with their son by now. Sadly, Lance was very stubborn about becoming a hero and joining a strong force to defend their home.

"It's an awful idea. Awful, I tell you", growled Nico pointedly. "You actually want to send our lovely but bumbling son into this quest? With a cocky, arrogant prince, a strong but inexperienced warlock and this bunch of young knights. To save us all. I think I'll convert and start praying now."

Percy hummed in amusement, a gentle smile on his lips. He watched the knights traveling with the prince, a lanky knight with black hair and nearly violet eyes arguing with a short blonde until a tall knight with a curious white streak in his hair got between them. A big, roundish fella pulled the blonde aside with a distracting story. They seemed like good friends. Lance could use some good friends and Percy had a feeling that the story they would write would go down in history.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Kudos to those who know into what fandom this story briefly crossed over there at the end :D (I just couldn't resist, since Lancelot was raised by the Lady of the Lake, so... Lance and Percy as the Lord of the Lake... how could I resist, really?)  
_

 _Anyway, this was something I wanted to write for like... years. I mean, not one-by-one this, but the idea of Percy as a Lord of the Lake and Nico as a medieval prince has been around since 2011 when I drew a series of illustrations for such a possible AU._

 _Since I've said it before - lots of times - I don't like lazy rewrites. Like, actually making Nico Arthur and stuff, so I thoroughly enjoyed twisting the Arthurian legend some *grins broadly*_


End file.
